LOVE
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: A young pizza delivery boy facing the end of the world. The "Go To Town Guy" as he's described. A small farm girl, who's born a leader, who vaules much more to life. One four letter word describes them both 'love'. A set of drabbles depicting how Glen and Maggie's relationsip blossomed.
1. L is for Listening

"_Listen or thy tongue will keep thee deaf." ~Native American Indian Proverb_

Shane had just returned with the medical equipment that Hershel would need to perform the lifesaving surgery on Carl, as well as bring heart wrenching news about Otis.

Tears slide down Maggie's face as she stands at the kitchen table with Glen standing on the other side.

"I've known him since we were kids." Maggie says as another wave of tears slides down her face.

Glen watches from a distance, hesitant to approach, "Who else did you lose? You told me I had to make it OK somehow. Which one?"

Glen motions to the pictures hanging on the refrigerator door. Begrudgingly Maggie moves from the kitchen chair to where Glen is standing.

"My mother." Maggie says as she points to one of the pictures, soon moving on to another and explaining to Glen who they were.


	2. O is for Observing

"_What is important is not what you hear said, it's what you observe." ― Michael Connelly_

"Did you find everything?" Maggie asks Glenn as she walks up behind him. Startled Glenn shoves the pregnancy test for Lori into his backpack and fumbles around on the floor attempting to cover up his curiosity.

"Uh, you know just the general stuff." Glenn says as he stands up and fumbles with a box of condoms.

"Condoms?" Maggie asks with a small scoff, "you got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Me… No… No…" Glenn replies while fighting a blush.

"Then you're a pretty confident guy." Maggie states.

It takes a few moments for Glenn to process what she means, "No… No, no, no. I wasn't… I would never."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Maggie asks.

"I… I would never have sex… I… I'm lost." Glenn finally spits out while looking Maggie in the eyes.

Smiling some Maggie replies, "I'll have sex with you."

"Really? Why?" Glenn asks.

"You're asking questions? It's not like our options are best." Maggie replies as she sets her bag down and takes her hat off. Tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, Maggie steps towards Glenn and removes his baseball cap, tossing it in some direction. She then leans in and gently presses her lips against his.

"You're not the only one who's lonely." Maggie says before she tugs her shirt off, discarding it to the floor, her bra soon following.

The rest is written in history.


	3. V is for Value

"_For changes to be of any true value, they've got to be lasting and consistent." -Tony Robbins _

* * *

Sighing softly Glenn shoves his hands in his pockets and leisurely walks into the bedroom where Hershel is sitting with Beth, "How is she?" He asks then leans against the doorframe waiting for an answer.

"She seems to be in good spirits today. Aren't you doodle-bug?" Hershel replies as he stands from the old wooden chair, placing a kiss on Beth's head before walking towards Glenn.

"W-well let me know if I can do anything." Glenn says before turning to head back outside to find something to busy himself.

Hershel follows him outside into the sitting room before speaking up, "Where's your family from?"

Turning Glenn looks at Hershel with a questioning look on his face, "Michigan. But, before that Korea."

"Immigrants built this country. Never forget that," Hershel says as he moves around the couch, "my family came from Ireland."

"With the name Greene I kind of figured." Glenn replies with a small chuckle. Nodding some Hershel digs in his pocket, slowly he pulls out a gold pocket watch. Jostling it around in his hand he looks at Glenn with a look of sentiment on his features.

"My grandfather brought this over from the old country. He passed it on to my father who then passed it on to me. I pawned it for a night of drinking that I can no longer remember." Hershel explains with a small smile gracing his worn face.

"You bought it back." Glen says.

"My late wife did. Maggie's mother. She gave it back years later once I had sobered up. She was a good woman. My Jo," Hershel says as he goes quiet, the looks back up at Glenn, "Maggie's a lot like her. At the bar and afterwards, I thought about a lot of things. If you become a father someday, you'll understand that there's no man perfect for your little girl, until one is."

With that said Hershel holds the pocket watch out to Glenn, who let's Hershel's words sink in.

"Go on now, before I change my mind about it." Hershel says as Glenn looks at him, trying to wrap his head around it.

Taking it Glenn looks down at it then back up to Hershel, "Thank you."

* * *

History Fact:

In some families, the father has to approve of his daughters lover and by doing so the father would sometimes give the young man an article that had been passed down through the family. That's exactly what Hershel did, whether or not Glenn fully understands we'll have to wait and see. But, for a hopeless romantic like I am, I would have to say that by doing this the father and future son-in-law's bond would grow stronger.


	4. E is for Effort

_"Success is a ladder you cannot climb with your hands in your pockets." ~American Proverb_

* * *

Breathing heavily Glenn ducks behind a dumpster, clutching the gun to his chest he leans his head against the barrel. He'd almost lost his life; he'd almost not been able to return to Maggie, to his friends. But thanks to Hershel, Glenn will be able to walk the ravaged Earth once more; he'll be able to return to Maggie.

"Glenn! Glenn are you hit?" Rick asks in a loud whisper. Shaking his head some Glenn opens his eyes and forces a set of trembling words out.

"I'm fine; I'm fine just… frozen." Glenn replies. After a few moments of coaxing Rick gets Glenn up and over to the wounded kid. After arguing for a few seconds and taking down a few walkers Rick forces the kid's leg off of the fence. Hurrying, Glenn helps Hershel and Rick with placing the kid in the truck. With that they take off back to the farm.

Once back at the farm a huge argument breaks out over what actions should be taken against Randall. After the argument settles down Maggie pulls Glenn off to the side.

"Are you okay?" she asks while looking him over, checking to make sure he's okay.

"No, no I'm not okay. Your father saved my life because I froze. I nearly died. I couldn't do anything." Glenn replies a strained look plastered on his face. "I froze up because you told me that you love me and because of what might happen to me and how it would affect you."

"It's okay—" Maggie says as she tries to pull Glenn into an embrace, but he pushes her off and walks away, back towards the house.

* * *

A/N: So sorry it took me forever to finish this set up. I don't own season 2 yet so having to wait for it to come back on TV is like waiting for snow in the south. Anyway, this one ended a little wonky, but I hope it's satisfactory. Might to a CarolxDaryl set later on, might use different letters or the same letters. LorixRick is on the table too.


End file.
